Revolution!:Execution!: The end of Akuno Musume
by Allen Avadonia
Summary: Uhm.. Rated T for character death..?


"Kill the daughter of evil!"

"Kill her!"

"Execute her!"

"Enough!"

" Let us all remember this day!, The day we take our revenge upon the Daughter of Evil!"

The crowd cheered and raised their swords along with the woman of red armor. I knew who she was, my very own adoptive sister, Germaine Abbadonia.

"Traitors." I shook my head gazing out the window at the crowds, as they charged to the castle, which was now emptied of all servants, who would have joined the Revolution against the sovereign ruler of Lucifenia. Rillianne Lucifen d"Autriche.

"If this is what you people call 'fate'... Then let it come, Show me it cannot be prevented." I said glaring out the window, my sister looked up at the window, right at me, and gave a strange look, before turning back to the crowd and they charged to the castle. I ran downstairs as fast as I could, my heartracing, my head spinning as I thought my plan through.

"Ah!, Stop you ignorant fools!, You're destroying my beautiful palace!" Rillianne growled at her window, covering her face with her hands as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Mi'lady please-"

"Allen!," She turned to face me, face red with frustration. " I order you to stop the masses immediately!" She pointed at me, her ultimate sign of order. Instead, I walked to her and knelt before her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Mi'lady.. This is not a revolt.." Instantly, I received a smack to the face and stood.

"Do not disobey me, Allen!" Rillianne gave a huff and put both hands on her hips. " Well?, Go on! Stop them!"

"It is not a revolt." I said sternly, giving her a focused look. "It is a revolution, Mi'lady.."

Rillianne stared at me in shock, I could only imagine the horror's running through her. "T-Then.." She took a few steps away from me. "H-Have you been sent, to capture me?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"No, Mi'lady." I shook my head, walking towards her. " I would never betray you, you are my innocent older sister.."

"S-Sister?" She laughed, a cold expression towards me. " Do not say such things. Allen. " she crossed her arms. " You are a servant, I am a Princess."

"I am Allen Lucifen. Your 'deceased' brother."

"Don't lie about things like that, Allen! Not at a time like this!"

I pulled my hair free from it's ponytail and gave a smile at her. "I am not lieing, Sister." I shook my head simply. " I was taken away from the palace when we were young by Sir. Leonhart. "

"...M-My brother is dead!"

"A lie, Mi'lady."

"B-But.."

"M-Mi'lady, your memories were sealed by , I do not have time to explain this to you.." I frowned "Please take a moment to try and remember." I instructed, walking over to her closet and selecting a dress.

Rillianne seemed to be off in her own world, attempting to remember, surprisingly it worked. More tears fell down her face as she turned to face me. "I remember- Allen?"

I smiled, wearing on of her dresses, it had a quite painful corset to it, but I didn't mind. "Yes, Mi'lady?" I asked walking over to her.

"W-What are you.." She stared in shock. I held out my shirt and pants to her.

"Mi'lady, wear these." I ordered her, with a commanding voice. She gave a mere nod and dressed herself, I gave her the vest and tie as well, I pulled her hair up into a identical ponytail to my usual one, and placed a cape around her.

"There, now no one will notice."

"Notice...What?"

"I am going to take your place, Mi'lady.."

"What? N-No!, A-Allen you can't!, Not now that I have you back!" I sighed and took her hand.

"Fine, then we'll escape together.. but we do not have time to change.." I instructed leading her down the stairs to the throne room, we walked to a wall, near the side of the throne and I opened a secret passage. She blinked in astonishment as I held it open for her.

"Princess' first, Mi'lady." She smiled and walked forward.

"Allen thank you for-" I shoved her forward and she fell onto the ground, and looked back at me.

"A-Allen?" I smiled " Goodbye, Mi'lady.." I said a tear falling down my face as I slammed the passage closed. It would only open from the throne room anyway..

"A-Allen! Open this door!"

"I won't." I responded simply. " Follow the passage, it will lead you to the stable's where Josephine is ready to take you far away, The bag I gave you has food and water, enough for a week. It'll be less than you usually eat, however it should be enough to get you through long enough to find shelter."

"A-Allen you can't do this!"

"There she is!"  
>"Get her!"<br>"Kill Her!"

I turned, seeing a crowd of angry people bust through the door and them parting to reveal Germaine, holding a sword in my direction.

"Hello, Rillianne." She said with a cruel grin. "We meet again."

I gave a laugh, "Hello, Germaine, was it?" I crossed my arms, "What do you want?"

"Rillianne Lucifen d"Autriche, you are charged with treason against the whole of Lucifenia, and destroying Elphegort!"

"Hmph, pretty bold charge for a peasant."

"Guards!, arrest her!" She pointed her sword at me, I immediately drew back, as I imagined Rillianne might do.

"Y-You can't arrest me! I am your ruler! I command you to stop!" I screamed at them as the guards grabbed my arms harshly, and yanked me away from the wall.

"You are not in charge here anymore, Rillianne." Germaine laughed, walking over at putting her sword towards my neck, I wonder? Would she kill me now? Or hold and execution..

"Y-You insolent fool!" I protested, trying to draw back, only to be stopped by the guards.

"Take her to the dungeons." Germaine instructed, and the guards dragged me away, despite my struggling.

.._-*~*-_-*~*-_...

I sat on the cold stone floor in my cell, hands freed now that I was locked up, they had watched me for two hours, before removing the binds, as I had made no move to remove them. I got up and stared out the small barred window that I could barely see, the dungeon was hollowed out partially into the ground so that they could expand to upper levels. The dungeon was void of every prisoner except for myself..

"Eh, So we got her huh?"  
>"Yeah, It's about time, the bitch was killing everyone.."<br>"Ah, I can't wait to see her head roll.."

"Those traitors.." I said aloud to myself. I knew this would happen one day.

"Allen?.." I turned to face the voice, my sister Germaine stood there, in shock with a man in blue wearing a mask.

"Allen is not here, you foolish girl."

"You are Allen.." I felt a knot in my throat, No! No! No!, This couldn't happen, they had to think I was her.. Suddenly she opened the door to the cell and burst in, collecting me in a hug "Allen what are you doing?"

"I-I am not Allen!. R-Release me!" She slapped me, though be it not hard.

"Allen I will not let you do this.!"

"Yes, you will." I said with a glare.

"No! Now tell me where the Princess is!" She scoffed, " The Princess, has committed an act of treason against Lucifenia and-"

"She has done nothing, I killed Leonhart and Michaela." I said simply, a knot forming in my chest and throat.

"Y-You what..?" She stared at me, stepping back in shock, seemingly almost to faint, though the man caught her by her shoulders.

"Even if that is so, It was by her orders.." He said, helping Germaine back up straight. "However, If the people were to figure out we did not capture the Princess.." He gave a grim look at Germaine.

Germaine stared at me, with tears locked in her eyes, barely preventing them from falling down her face "A-Allen please. I'll forgive you!, J-just tell us where the Princess is.."

"Even if I knew I would not tell you, Sister." I said, sighing, and sitting down on the stone bench.

"...I'm sorry, Allen. But we have to execute you then.." the man said.

"Go ahead." I responded, looking back out the window from my seat.

"Tomorrow at 3 o'clock." Germaine said. "You will die." And with that the two left, locking the cell.

"I do not care.. as long as she is safe.."

"Rillianne.!" I awoke abruptly, to the sound of 'my' name. Looking up out of the cell bars at none other than, Elluka Clockworker. holding a rope, probably to tie my hands..She stepped through the door, after unlocking it with a grim look as she grabbed me and pulled me to my feet, spining me around harshly and tying my hands with the rope.

My arms were covered in bruises from yesterday andmy wrists had marks on them from being dragged. I winced in pain at the harsh rope.

"O-ow.." I said quietly, and she spun me around, pushing me towards the door with her staff stabbing into my back, it sent a quick electric charge through me, a warning, I assumed.

"Heh, seems you've accepted your fate after all.." she said, ordering me to walk, and I did as instructed, walking bare-footed in the direction she led me, we came to the entrance of the Dungeon, but from out place it was the exit. "I'm sorry for this, Allen." she said, walking and holding the door open pushing me through.

".. Don't be.." I said quietly walking to the scaffold, Germaine was standing by the Guillotine, getting the contraption ready. I shivered at the sight, stopping despite the electricity now running through me, I was shoved forward by Elluka and caught by Germaine.

"You can still change your mind.." she whispered sadly, I responded with a glare and she sighed, pushing me lightly up against the titer-board and strapping me in, my hands still tied by rope. the board was tiled horizontally and pushed under the lunette.

Why was this happening to me?

Why did I have to die?

I'm only fourteen.. this shouldn't be happening to me!

Rillianne and I... Why didn't we get to live a long life?, Together? Why must fate separate us so?

Elluka looked up at the crowd from where she was standing by the Guillotine, she would be the one to pull the switch, huh? I guess it made sense.. Since she was the only living member of 'The Three Hero's.' at this point. She spoke with a strong and commanding voice, though I could hear the hidden tone in it, was that.. _regret?_ I heard?

Suddenly Germaine turned and disappeared into the crowd.. where was she going? I followed her with my eyes and notice she was rushing towards a yellow-haired figure was that-

Rillianne! I couldn't believe it.. No.. No..! It was all over.. There was no way I could stop her...

Germaine easily caught Rillianne, though she didn't do anything, simply kept Rillianne from running towards the scaffold.. Rillianne was trying to stop the execution?.. I gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Germaine.." I said under my breath, easily masked by the crowds cheers, suddenly everyone fell silently as Elluka raised her hand.

**_"Rillianne Luicfen d'Autriche! You have been charged with multiple acts of treason, going up against your very own country... Now.. When you began your reign, I already knew trouble would arise. You were too young, living a prideful and vain life. My theories proved correct as you began your rule. But on this day, your rule ends! Today marks the Closure of Yellow! ...Now, when Miriam, Leonhart, and I helped the foundation of this kingdom... We devoted our very LIVES to ensure it's rise. And our lives were the cruel cost of this! Leonhart, MURDERED in his own home! Miriam, killed before she could see this day. I am the only one left. I am the Last of the Three Heroes of Lucifenia. If the two could see this day, they would surely cheer like the rest of the crowds. When the Clock rings to an end, there shall never be a Daughter of Evil again! As if you stand in court before God himself, do you desire any last wishes before you are damned to Hell?"_**

Elluka questioned, seeming to spit the last word out like poison. She gave me a stare, her eyes piercing like knives, as she held her hand over the switch. Instead of giving her a reply I couldn't help but give a laugh, wich made me seemlike a lunatic, what did I care? I was about to die anyway..

The first church bell tolled out, and Rillianne managed to get free running to the scaffold, or trying too, tripping.

I smiled "Oh look.." The second bell.. "It's snack time!" I laughed yet again, the secound the third bell tolled The blade dropped, with it my head fell, severed from my neck as the machine was built to do..

The crowd cheered, and Rillianne screamed...

they had gotten what they wanted,

Their Precious Revolution..

And so had I..

Rillianne was safe..


End file.
